


The Path of Blood: Book of Shadows

by Shaliara



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Art, Comic, Dalaran, Death Knight, F/M, Fan Comics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Void and Shadow elements, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: Comic.Nyquist, a Paladin on his way to Wyrmrest Temple, gets lost in a snowstorm and is attacked by a big pack of worgs. He is rescued by Junre, a Death Knight, who has a strange aura around him and a past he doesn't remember.Set during Wrath of the Lich King.





	1. Book of Shadows - Cover

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read it [here at SmackJeeves.](http://www.smackjeeves.com/comicprofile.php?id=171137)  
> I also post it regularly [at my Tumblr.](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/tagged/book-of-shadows)
> 
> Hope you like! :)


	2. Lights in the snow (that lead to the unknown) 1




	3. Lights in the snow (that lead to the unknown) 2




	4. Lights in the snow (that lead to the unknown) 3




	5. Lights in the snow (that lead to the unknown) 4




	6. Lights in the snow (that lead to the unknown) 5




	7. Lights in the snow (that lead to the unknown) 6




	8. Lights in the snow (that lead to the unknown) 7-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter so I'll be publishing it here :). Couple of pages a day.
> 
> You can also read it [here at SmackJeeves.](http://www.smackjeeves.com/comicprofile.php?id=171137)  
> I also post it regularly [at my Tumblr.](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/tagged/book-of-shadows)


End file.
